mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Twilight, as seen for the first time Twilight125.jpg TwilightSlyGrin.jpg Twilight Sparkle 3.png Thank You Royal Guards.png snapshot20110804152642.jpg|What are you looking at? Apple Family S1E01.png|meeting the apple family Twilight NeedstoHurry.png Twilight Iatetoomuchpie.png Twilight and Clouds.png Wet Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight's messed up mane from the Rain-blow dry Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png Statue of Twilght E1-W 2.1896.png|Statue of Twilight Sparkle Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_Surprised.png twilight sparkle 1 .gif|Twilight hits the sauce. Hot sauce, that is. grr.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 twilightavatar.PNG Twilight_Sparkle_Gasp.PNG|Gasp. Twilight's crown.png|Twilight's Element of Magic Crown The Ticket Master Apple.PNG|The most delicious apple ever... Twilight_didnt_get_the_apple_S01E03.png|...that Twilight never had! The Ticket Master 16 9.png|Twilight recieves two tickets from Princess Celestia in The Ticket Master. notsure.jpg Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle not impressed.png|An unimpressed Twilight Sparkle Twilight rained on-W 3.3105.png|I had to say. Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Twilight and Rarity Twilight I look fab-W 2.3333.png|Twilight admiring herself in Rarity's prototype gala dress she made for her, so Rarity can try to get the ticket. Twilight WAIT-W 2.03214.png|Twilight Sparkle finally figures out Rarity's intentions when Rarity mentions the Gala. Twilight FOOD-W 2.6877.png|FOOOOOOD! Twilight desguise-W 2.1173.png|Twilight Sparkle a master of disguise. Applebuck Season Twilight asian look E4-W 2.1157.png|Twilight had to use her Asian look. Twilight studying in the open.jpeg|Twilight, studying in the open. Griffon the Brush-Off Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Twilight_recording her scientific findings.PNG Twilight_suprised_PNG.png Twilight_skimming_though_a_book.PNG Twilight_talking_to_spike.PNG Twilight Sparkle 26.png Twilight_monologing_her_letter_to_celetica.PNG.PNG Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle Blush.png Twilight Sparkle giggles.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|blushing UnimpressedTwilight.png|Twilight is less than impressed. Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight The Magic Unleashed Dragonshy Avalanche aftermath.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png Look Before You Sleep Navbox S01E08 thumb.png 150px-1747431.png|Twilight Sparkle close up. Twilight Sparkle 38.png twilight.jpg Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png|Does this count as camping in MW2? Bridle Gossip Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight and Rarity. Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Twilight Flopple and the others watching Zecora. Swarm of the Century Twilight looking progess-W 1.9063.png|Check the perparations. Twilight saw too affection-W 1.8626.png|Caught being too affectionate. Twilight Sparkle 50.png Twilight phew-W 4.2075.png|Phew... Snapped.png|Twilight Snapple Winter Wrap Up Twilight_I'm_Ready.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up TwilightWinterWrapUp.png|Ready for the Winter Wrap Up A little too early.png|a little to early.. Winter1.png|A Twilight Center Navbox S01E11 thumb.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Twilight skating S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png AppleJack Response.png AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack Twilight Brohoof.png|*Brohoof* Fall Weather Friends Dash laughing at Twilight.png|Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Suited for Success Woops.png|Oh dear. GIYC101 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png Ts dress.png|Twilight's Gala Dress Feeling Pinkie Keen Frog.PNG Frog1.jpg Twilight.PNG|Fall into a pit while Spike is shock? Twilight fall.png Applejack.PNG|Twilight sparkle Applejack and Spike Twilight mud bath.png Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight aha-W 2.0185.png|Aha! Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight potted plant crash wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle anvil wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle hay cart wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Twilight sitting dizzy S1E15.png Twilight sitting grateful to be alive S1E15.png|Happy! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|Twilight, about to burst into flames of rage. TwilightRage.PNG|Twilight enraged. Singed_Twilight_Sparkle_with_Pinkie_onlooking_S1E15.png Pinkie Pie And Twilight Sparkle.PNG|Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Sonic Rainboom A messy library.png I think it worked.png|i think it worked.. Fluttershy cheering.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight Sparkle eye poke.jpeg|Thats gonna hurt! inmyey-aaugh.png|Stick a cupcake in my ey-ow! GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC193_Smiling_Twilight.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilgiht dun goofed.png GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|crowded by fluttershy fans GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png Twilight Sparkle 87.png GIYC198_Twilight_clapping.png Over a Barrel Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|"That's enough salt for you!" Twilight Sparkle 91.png|"Really? Just Really?" - Twilight Sparkle A Bird in the Hoof Twilight hhhhhhhhhhhh E22-W 5.3045.png|GASP! Multiple 252.png|Stick out your tongue! The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Lyra clone s01e23.png Twibook.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Saddeehfacccce.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight_Sparkle_Avatar_State.PNG|Herobrine Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? Twilight_cute.png|*giggles*..yes Owl's Well That Ends Well Owl's Well That Ends Well 16 9.png Owlowiscious Bow Tie.png|Owliscious in Spike's bow tie. Party of One Twilight_Sparkle_Canned.png|=O The Best Night Ever Twilight dressed for gala.jpg At the gala S1E26.png Twilight at the gala.png The Return of Harmony, part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|Twilight and Rarity with no horns? TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Miscellaneous TwilightSparkle.jpg|Twilight in her normal state. Applejack-twilightsparkle-rainbowdash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|The G3 pony Twilight's based off of. Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Original twilight sketch by lauren faust Twilight All Night Studing Sketch.jpg|another orignal sketch, twilight up all night TwilightSparkle_Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2